Ep94 : se donner pour les enfants malades
by Maria Jack
Summary: On a tous une raison pour se montrer généreux avec les personnes qui ont besoin d'aide. Même le Patron. (geetron)


A la publication de chaque épisode de Salut les geeks, Mathieu offrait à ses personnalités une semaine de repos. Chacun pouvait donc vaquer à ses occupations dans la plus grande liberté.

Le geek surfait sur internet, ou jouait à un nouveau jeu quelconque. Le Panda se rendait chaque soir à des speed dating interraciales ou se rendait au zoo, pour mater une jeune femelle encore adolescente, qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'ouvrir au monde adulte. Mathieu buvait, stressant pour les critiques. Le hippie, le plus souvent, grand voyageur, vadrouillait chez ses différents amis aux quatre coins de France.

Venons-en, comme toujours en dernier -le meilleur pour la fin n'est-ce pas?- au Patron. Ses activités & investissements divers lui occupaient la majorité les semaines de repos, et l'émission prenait le reste du temps. Aussi, quand, comme ce soir là, aucune obligation ne le contraignait à quoi que ce soit, il pouvait se détendre.

Couché sur son lit, alors qu'une mi molle le prenait -sans doute dû à une pensée de trop pour un certain costume de cuir-, il hésita d'abord à inviter une fille. Avec un doigté entraîné, et peut-être un talent linguale, il serait vite venu à bout de cette gentille érection.

Alors qu'il tergiversait, il prit cette dernière en main. Il la décalotta, prenant soin de faire lentement monter le désir. Se rappelant à quel point elle était douce, il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas fait lui même plaisir depuis longtemps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son membre qui se dressait maintenant, étirant sa peau. Un rictus naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Sa main ressemblait tellement à celle des autres personnalités, qu'il pouvait presque revoir chacune d'entre elles jouer avec.

Il imita la poigne presque forcée de l'ursidé, puis les mouvements archaïque du hippie. Vint ensuite la volupté de son créateur, associé à un regard brûlant qu'il sentit presque sur lui. Quand il se sentait monter, il copiait la prise hésitante du geek.

Pour peu, il s'entendait presque pousser les mêmes gémissements.

« AAAAH ! »

Le Patron bondit sur ses jambes, remontant en un éclair sa braguette. La voix du no-life venait de traverser tous les murs de l'appartement. Normalement, le petit se faisait à peine entendre, quand il reversait son paquet de chips, ou qu'il se prenait un pied dans la table. Mais là, c'était un véritable cri de douleur que le Patron avait entendu.

Son arme en main, il se précipita sans bruit dans la chambre du plus jeune. Il le trouva allongé sur le sol, sa main entre ses cuisses. Devant lui, un tréteau portait une blanche en bois. Le Patron grogna.

« Tu m'as fait peur morveux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Patron ! »

Les sanglots forcèrent le criminel à rester. Il s'agenouilla à côté de son double, le forçant à lui montrer sa main. Le seul contact de sa peau lui suffit à lui rappeler son excitation, accrue par l'adrénaline précédente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire... ? »

Il examinait le bord de sa main, au niveau de son cinquième doigt. Ses quelques connaissances médicales -on est jamais trop prudent- et anatomiques -on est jamais trop expérimenté non plus d'ailleurs-, lui indiquèrent que sa loge hypothénar, bien que rougie et enflée, avait permis à son métacarpe de rester indemne.

Il la massait doucement, pour faire passer la douleur. Le geek, replié contre lui, finissait de larmoyer.

« C'était pour aider les enfants malades...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme merde ?

\- J'ai vu une vidéo... Il casse des planches, et ça aide les enfants, je voulais faire pareil...

\- Te péter une main pour aider les autres, ce n'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, mais c'est la charité qui se fout de l'hôpital à ce niveau là.

\- Je voulais juste que ça aide... »

Le geek attrapa son Mac d'une main, et présenta une vidéo au Patron. Un homme bien trop corpulent aux yeux du Patron tentait de casser des planches, juste comme le geek précédemment. Il rabaissa ses yeux sur la main du geek à la fin de la vidéo. Posée sur sa cuisse, elle n'aidait en rien à faire s'apaiser son excitation.

« Pourquoi tu veux tellement aider les autres maintenant ?

\- Je me dis... Si j'avais une maladie comme ça, j'aimerais que des gens fassent quelque chose pour moi.

Tu aimerais qu'on casse du bois pour toi ? Drôle de fantasme.»

Le gamer rigola un peu, caressant en retour la main qui le massait.

« Je voudrais surtout qu'on pense à moi, même si je suis malade. Et puis, pour une fois que je veux faire quelque chose de bien... »

Le Patron lâcha son double pour observer un peu la chaîne du nouvel héro. Il passa quelques instants sur google, avant de soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit geek... D'abord tu vérifies que la personne n'est pas un fake.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est un menteur, il a volé à des familles, expliqua le Patron en montrant un article. Bon, au moins ça donne un sujet à Mathieu pour l'épisode quatre-vingt quatorze, mais bon...

\- C'est pas possible ! Donc j'ai vraiment fait ça pour rien ? »

Le criminel en venait parfois à admirer la crédulité du geek. Il observait son air médusé, quand une idée lui vint en tête.

« Tu t'es fait avoir parce que tu t'es pas adressé à la bonne personne gamin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Au lieu de chercher sur youtube, tu aurais pu me demander...

\- Toi ? Mais tu t'en fous de ça Patron.

\- Mais j'ai de l'argent, que je pourrais donner pour les aides aux enfants malades.

\- Contre quoi ? »

Le regard lubrique du Patron parlait de lui même.

« Tu es dégoûtant.

\- Si tu donnes de toi pour améliorer la société, je peux faire des choses pour les enfants malades... Pense à toutes ses vies, que tu pourrais sauver. »

Le geek, bien trop influençable, se laissa persuader.

« Je dois faire quoi ? »

Son gêne, le Patron déballa son sexe palpitant. Le gamer lui lança un regard désabusé.

« C'est toujours le même quand on veut quelque chose de toi Patron...

\- Et vous revenez toujours me demander des services, étrangement. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'alluma une clope, alors qu'un doigté fin commença à caresser son entre-jambe.


End file.
